


Cracks

by Fenrira_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrira_Grey/pseuds/Fenrira_Grey
Summary: The vid was made during Winter Temporary Fandom Combat for Kuroko no Basuke team.





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> The vid was made during Winter Temporary Fandom Combat for Kuroko no Basuke team.


End file.
